


The Tower's Precipice

by Kailoulou



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailoulou/pseuds/Kailoulou
Summary: It has been several long days since Janai has been able to return to the site of her greatest failure to protect those that she loved, Lux Aurea. She stands at the precipice of the tower, the same place where she lost her sister and thinks to join her...
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 27





	The Tower's Precipice

Underneath the night sky, the Sunfire elf looked over the edge at the vast distance between her and the ground. Janai peered out over the darkened city and at the path below. Somewhere down there, the ashes of her sister could be scattered. No armor, no clothing, no weapons, nothing remained of Khessa. Burned before Janai's eyes and the ashes scattered to this world, no hope of retrieving her former sister. 

She sighed and sat at the edge of the massive tower, feet dangling in the air. A city that used to shine in gold and filled with light now seemed dead from her high up perch. The night sky gently rolled over across her head. She crossed her arms, took a deep sigh. "Sister, if only you hadn't died in vain."

Tears began to form in her eyes, it was the first time in a couple of days that she could genuinely mourn. The Battle of the Spire, politics, and more didn't leave time to tend to her now-dead sister. The city was left without a good leader. "What would you do if you were here?" She spoke to herself, wiping away the tears. "Our people are leaderless, the sun has been stolen, and you have been stolen away from me by that filthy dark magic-wielding human!" 

She picked up a small piece of metal and threw it with all of her force, "Dammit!" She leaned down with her elbows resting on her golden plates, "I should've been there with you! I could have protected you from that stupid human!" She spoke as her hands became damp with her tears, "I don't know what to do! They are our saviors and our killers! They saved us from them!" She could taste them at the tip of her tongue.

Janai looked over the edge towards the very bottom, imagining herself with the other human who pinned her and stopped her from rescuing her sister from Viren. No, she was saved to fight another day, and that day already came with the Battle of the Spire. It was done, she fought wave after wave of humans until the humans saved her and her comrades from an untimely demise in battle. It was time…

She looked over the edge and thought it was time, the day came, and she was victorious, she can do it and join her sister once more in the afterlife. All she wanted was to see her sisters face once more. Janai's eyes fixed on the same place where she was restrained by Amaya. She would leap off the edge and join Khessa once again. Janai slowly unstrapped her arm plates and threw them. They landed with a loud clang and then several proceeding quieter ones at irregular intervals. She unfastened her belt and hovered it over the ledge. It bore the royal insignia of her family, the one whose members were now all dead. She saw her reflection in the dirtied gold plate, bags had formed underneath her eyes, and eyes furrowed in concentration at the reflection. Janai had not even considered resting for a long while-- but she would be able to rest once more after it was complete. 

She dropped the belt and landed with one loud bang, nothing more. She placed her hands on her head, took off her crown, gripped its left horn with one of her hands, and passed down from her father. She was deemed to be the better warrior of her sister. Her father gave her the ornament that she has always worn into battle against the humans who dared to enter Xadia and those who threatened the dragon prince. A reminder of her many chances at dancing with death. 

But it was a human that saved her from her true first dance with death in the pass. She furrowed her eyebrows and focused on the crown itself. It was a reminder of her dance, her victories, her failures, her family-- her sister. Her family was one of leaders, both on the battlefield and at home. But her affinity was in the former, these people did not deserve a leader who left her sister to die on top of the tower that once stored the sun and pride of her people. She was a failure, she had to be-- she no longer deserved this title as sister to the queen of her Sunfire elves. Janai twisted her torso with the helmet in hand, she stopped herself mid twist and looked at the crown once more and threw it behind her towards where the sun's power was once stored. "I can't!"

The Sunfire elf burst into tears into her knees, "I'm such a failure that I can't even kill myself!" She looked towards the stars with her watery eyes and nodded her head, "What should I do? What would Khessa say and do?" She sat there, pondering, "Aaaaaaaargh!" She stood up and pulled out her dagger and threw it down towards the ground, breathing heavily. She looked towards the eastern side of the city away from the path. Suddenly the blade landed right in front of her. "What?" She looked over the edge and saw two figures standing there, Amaya crossing her arms and facing her while Kazi accompanied her. 

Amaya made several gestures while looking up at Janai. 

Kazi looked surprised and swallowed her throat, "That's some nice armor you have there, can I keep it?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"It looks-- obvious what you're doing. Why are you doing it?"

"Because I'm not strong enough! I don't have honor any longer! I betrayed my city and my people!"

"Your people--? Last time I saw you, you were fighting side by side and commanding them. You may have lost your sister, but you are perhaps the most honorable elf I have ever met and fought against no less."

"No! I lost it all when I could have easily saved it all!"

Kazi sighed, "Do I have to yell? Can't you walk up there?"

Amaya nodded yes.

"Okay, fine." The glass wearer turned her head back towards the top and yelled, "You would have been dead if it weren't for me. I care for you because you are a person--an honorable one no less." She waited for further command and catch her breath, "You avenged your sister, protected the dragon prince and queen, fought off against hordes of corrupted humans, and now you're going to kill yourself. That doesn't seem very honorable to me."

Amaya gave her a scolding look and furiously moved her hands. 

"Well, it's hard to translate your words already, and your emotions no less!"

Amaya sighed and continued. Her brows furrowed, and her hands moving with accuracy and speed. 

"Slow down, please! Ah! Okay!" Kazi looked up towards the top of the tower again, "You have achieved more than your sister has done in a couple of days than she has done during her reign. I can tell you that she is proud of you for what you have done! You have avenged her, brought down her foes, and protected the dragon prince!"

"But, she's gone!"

"Do you think she would like to see you like this? About to kill yourself just because she's gone?! I am coming up there-- hey wait!" Amaya stormed into the tower and began to run up the stairs. 

"But I--" It was already too late, the two figures were already in the tower. Janai began to pace back and forth on the tower. Amaya was here, and Janai felt guilty of a crime just by how she looked at her. The eyes of determination, pure grit, and so much more. She couldn't describe it. Though her arguments were sound, it still felt like the right thing to do-- the war was over, and it was time to come home to her sister. 

A minute later, Amaya was the top of the tower and quickly approaching Janai. Amaya grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her to the side, and looked her straight. The intensity of the stare was overwhelming as Amaya peered straight into Janai's pupils that were now dilated. "What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, "Let me go! I need to do this, I- hmph!"

Amaya pulled Janai right into her lips, her eyes widened at the shock of the sudden kiss, and her muscles tensed up as she experienced it. She closed her eyes, "Hm." 

Kazi finally came up the stairs, all out of breath, "You really need to slow down I-" She was taken back by the two kissing each other right there in front of her. She blushed and scratched the back of her head, and turned back around to go down the stairs. 

"Wait!" Janai pulled away from the kiss and looked towards Kazi, who sheepishly smiled at the two of them. "Please, you'll need to translate for me."

"Very well, my lady." Kazi cleared her throat and smiled and sheepishly looked to the side. 

"I loved that kiss, Amaya, but I just--" Her face frowned, and she turned away slightly from her. "I'm just not ready, maybe we can pick this up later, but I need to deal with my sister and what's happened over the last couple of days."

Amaya's face seemed disappointed but morphed into a smile as she made several hand gestures, "It's okay. These last couple of days have been rough for all of us. I think I jumped on this too quickly, it's just that when I first looked at you, I--."

"You can save that for later. For now, I appreciate that you love me-- but I am just not ready for this. Can we just be--" Janai played with her eight fingers, "Just be friends and get through all of this and see where we end up, okay?" She gave a pleading look towards Amaya, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Amaya made several more gestures. "I understand Janai, I just wanted to let you know that you are valued and that what you were about to do was the unhonorable thing." She placed her hand Janai's shoulder, "You are a good friend Janai-- don't forget that, and I don't want to lose you to the war."

"Thank you, Amaya." Tears began to well in her eyes as she looked at her. Amaya made some more gestures towards her stomach. 

"She is asking where you can find some of the best food in the Lux Aureau."

Janai laughed, "I think I know just the place for someone of your appetite."

Amaya laughed, and the two of them walked towards the staircase underneath the rolling night sky touched with stars...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Thanks for the read! I really appreciate it! If you could leave a comment and or drop a rating-- that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks so much!


End file.
